


You Remember

by 100xoverfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100xoverfest/pseuds/100xoverfest
Summary: written by: squishymidget





	

**Author's Note:**

> written by: squishymidget

_“Junmyeon.”_

_“Hmm.”_

_“Do you think we will get marry?”_

_“Maybe.”_

_“What if we still not marry until we die?”_

_“I think we will find someone one day.”_

_“But what if we are not?”_

_“I don’t know. Maybe we can stay with friends that still single like us? So we will not die alone.”_

_“Hey Junmyeon, do you like someone?”_

_“Secret.”_

_“It’s not fair!” Yifan huffed._

_“Just do the homework Yifan. Stop drawing their weird cartoon on your book!”_

_“It’s doodle okay. And this is dragon!”_

_“Sure. Yes sure.”_

_“Junmyeon.”_

_“Hmmm.”_

_“Do you want to make a deal with me?”_

_“Deal? What deal you want to make?” Junmyeon was putting away his book and looked at Yifan._

_Yifan smiled._

* * *

‘Hey Jun, this is me Yifan. I got the role for you for my upcoming movie. The director and writer will call you anytime soon.’

Junmyeon was throwing his phone. Did he read wrong? Did Yifan messaging him after these 12 years? And the first text he got was about the offer for the movie. Junmyeon pinched himself where he regretted later since it was really hurt which also indicating that he was not dreaming.

Junmyeon took a deep breath then retrieved back his poor phone. He was reread repeatedly the message before screaming happily. He was wiggling his hips when the door was opened in harsh way from the outside.

It was Kyungsoo, panting after bursting through the door. He was gasping, trying to compose himself. Seem like Kyungsoo was running here with his condition. However, Junmyeon was ignoring him and continued to wiggle around. This make Kyungsoo confused more. He heard scream coming from Junmyeon room. But why Junmyeon was dancing where he supposed to be in danger?

“What’s happen hyung? Why you are screaming in the middle of night?”

Junmyeon was smiling widely and continuing his cheer dancing while showing his phone towards Kyungsoo. He did not realise that he was accidentally turned off the screen.

“You turn it off hyung.”

“Oh. Just someone text me that I get the offer for movie.”

“So Kris-hyung already have gut to message you.”

“Yes. EH, WAIT A MINUTE DO KYUNGSOO. HOW YOU KNOW IT FROM YIFAN?”

“I guess?” Junmyeon furrowed one eyebrow, shown he not convinced with answers. “I mean this is the new movie that I involve too. I told you last week. And Kris-hyung did talk with me where he asks about you most.”

Oh. Junmyeon was forgetting that Kyungsoo was the part of film crews. More accurately, he was the costume designer. Even though his wardrobe full with the same pattern clothes and colour. But he was good in his field as costume designer.

“But you never say that your new work involve with Yifan.”

“Tell you so that you will stop me? Sorry hyung. This movie was really good for me to let it go even I know how you really  _‘hate’_   him for not contacting you at all.”

Junmyeon pouted. “I do not hate him. I just despise him for forgetting me.” Kyungsoo was only waving with his back facing towards Junmyeon, ignoring the older.

Junmyeon sat on his bed before contemplated to reply Yifan or not. It was a long time they not contact each other. So, they supposed to be stranger right?

Yifan entered the showbiz right after they finished their high school. They lost contact after that. Junmyeon was missing Yifan a lot. But it was only the past. Now, the feeling was turning from longing to despise him. He hated Yifan for forgetting him.

However, since Yifan did get him the offer to become the actor, he should felt thankful towards his ex-best friend. Junmyeon was part of theatre club during university. So he was confident enough with his talent. He knew he was actually too old to call it as his debut movie. But, hey it was hard to get the great chance like this. He was dreaming to become celebrity since childhood. Besides, this also can be a good PR for his business too.

But if he was accepting this role, he might bump with Yifan. Junmyeon cannot imagined how awkward to meet Yifan again after this 12 years. Did Yifan still remember their silly promise during high school?

Junmyeon barely got to sleep for that night.

* * *

Junmyeon passed the interview last two weeks (more like they only had him as the candidate for that role). Now he was standing outside of the building where the first script reading will take place. He was nervous since this movie involving with much experience and well known celebrities. Suddenly he felt small.

Someone was approaching Junmyeon from back. He took Junmyeon hand, intertwined it where actually did make Junmyeon surprised. The big warm hand that making his heart pounding loudly. Only one person has that certain effect on him.

Junmyeon looked beside him. There was the taller person with the emerald green long winter coat and the black tight leather jeans. The person blonde hair styled upwards, made his smooth forehead prominent. He was wearing sunglasses that completed his style.

“Yifan?” Yifan smirked slightly. He was missing Junmyeon calling his name.

“Hey. You should call him Kris.”

Someone interrupted from back made Junmyeon startled. He afraid he will be diagnosed with the heart disease later. The owner of voice was Yifan manager, Zhang Yixing. Yixing was wearing the simple white buttoned shirt. His hair was free from any hair product which making it fluffy with the direction of breeze. His hand was holding the black leather suitcase.

“It’s okay Yixing.”

“But, you always hate people call you with your r-”

“Let’s go Jun. We should not be late for the first day.”

Yifan was dragging Junmyeon. He still held Junmyeon hand and Junmyeon was too nervous to even notice it. Junmyeon only pulled his hand when they arrived at the meeting room - after they got the weird look from the casts and crews – and slightly running to the empty chair that he spotted. Junmyeon was really embarrassing with the attention he got for his first day. To distract his mind, was pretending to read the script. He did not know his act was being observed by Yifan.

Apart from the tingling moments from hand held before, the first script reading was going smoothly that day.

* * *

There was article about the movie next day. However, the article only mentioned the new movie directing by Luhan, another masterpiece that people will anticipate a lot. Luhan always secretive with his work and just told that he will direct new movie with the popular actor, Kris. This movie also involved the famous scriptwriter, Jongin, whom his script always got the appraising from all film critique.

But not the movie news that made Junmyeon smiling likes idiot. His finger was tracing the _‘Junmyeon’_  word printed on the article along with the new actor (ignoring the reunion of high school friend part). They did list some of the actors name and he never thought his name will appear on the entertainment article one day.

At first, he thought he only got the supporting role. But, after the script reading, he knew that he was got the supporting role that got many scenes which surprised him. He never imagined that his role was the significant role for main lead and quite important too.

“Stop it hyung.”

“Have you see this? My name is here.”

“Stop it hyung! You already show this for the fourteenth time already. Yes! I am counting it.” Junmyeon was grinning, embarrassed with his excitement.

“You did look stupid hyung. But still congrats for your debut hyung. Even you are old rookie actor.”

“Shut up! But thanks Soo. Where are others?”

“Tao said he was buying something and Jongdae with him. They might late. What with people nowadays. The person that we want to celebrate is waiting for them.”

Junmyeon smiled with Kyungsoo statement. He was grateful to have Kyungsoo as his best friend even his words were harsh sometimes. But Junmyeon knew how Kyungsoo really cared about him. Tonight he was having dinner with his friends tonight Tao insisted to celebrate it.

“Hyung. Did Kris propose to you already?” Junmyeon choked his drink.

“What?!! NO!”

“Why? Is not he returns due to that promise?” Kyungsoo knew about the deal that Yifan and Junmyeon made during their high school. He accidentally told Kyungsoo when he drunk once.

“Maybe that was not the reason he return?”

“But he is giving you the role in his movie.”

“He is not. He maybe just suggesting to Luhan since Luhan always have new fresh actor in his movie.”

“But why you?”

“I don’t know. Your question also makes me feeling weird too. Why me?”

“Maybe he just wants to be close with you again?”

“I don’t think so. If he wants to, why he was not contacting me this whole 12 years? I keep the same number for him to contact me. And don’t said he lost my number since his number also same like the old one.”

Kyungsoo just pat Junmyeon’s back, consoled him. _Maybe Kris also waiting for Junmyeon to contact him too?_  But Kyungsoo just kept the words inside his mind. He did not want to upset Junmyeon more. Suddenly Kyungsoo eyes grew larger. He face palmed, grumbled with ‘Why he is here?’. Junmyeon looked at Kyungsoo’s view direction. He saw Chanyeol was struggling to open the restaurant door with the two balloons (number two and nine) and flower bouquet on his hand. _Did Chanyeol brought all those for him?_

“I never know that Chanyeol will join us?” Junmyeon wriggled his eyebrow, teasing Kyungsoo. He knew how Chanyeol always chasing after Kyungsoo since college. Kyungsoo was growling as reply.

“I know you call him hyung. Forget about that giant. Have you read the script hyung?”

“Yes. I have skimming it. Why?”

“Just curious since I know from Jongin that he put many bromance elements for the male lead and your character for this movie. You are the male lead’s bestfriend.” Kyungsoo smirked.

 _SHIT! Why Kyungsoo need to mention it again._  Junmyeon cursed inside.  

Junmyeon was distracting during dinner for that night.

* * *

Luhan always allotted a week for his movie casts to have informal rehearsal session. They will go through the scene when the purpose for developing the chemistry and feeling between the casts. That was the reason why the meeting again at the same building but only the place changed. The rehearsal was at the hall which completed with PA system and big mirror.

Everyone were divided into few groups which following to their respective role. Junmyeon ended group with Yifan since he supposed to be Yifan’s best friend in this movie. Junmyeon was ignoring Yifan for the whole time. He was determining to show that he still angered to the taller man.

They almost done going through the important scene. Luhan was skimming the script. Junmyeon was anxious since only he and Yifan did not rehearse with other yet. The scene that picked by Luhan was when Yifan sleeping over at Junmyeon’s house. Since there was no bed to do it, therefore, they need to lie down on the floor with only the thin mattress under them.

“So Yifan you and Junmyeon are having the pillow fight with each other. Then Yifan is noticing the bruise at Junmyeon stomach which shirt flips slightly. So Yifan was forcing Junmyeon to show the injury but Junmyeon refuse it. Okay, let’s start.”

Junmyeon was nervous since every eye was on them. However, Yifan was really professional actor. He capable making Junmyeon comfortable and laughing like their old day. They turned serious when they were at the fight scene.

Yifan was forcing pushing up Junmyeon’s shirt. Junmyeon was refusing and trying to push Yifan away. He was trying to stand when Yifan pushed him down again. But Yifan was pushing Junmyeon too hard and accidentally making Junmyeon slipped, knocking his head on the ground with the loud sound.

Everyone shocked and Yifan stopped because he clearly heard the bumping. Junmyeon keep continuing his script with the tears was glistening at his eyes until Luhan shouted cut. Yifan was pulling Junmyeon up onto his chest and caressing gently Junmyeon back head in silence.

Junmyeon was crying since his head really hurt. His hand was fisting Yifan shirt. Yifan kept caressing Junmyeon until the shorter male calmed down. Then he looked at Junmyeon that have upset expression.

“Are you okay? I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Yifan cradled Junmyeon face and wiped the tears before continued hugging Junmyeon.

Yifan was feeling guilty for the whole day.

* * *

Junmyeon was watching the others shooting their part from behind. Even it already two weeks since the movie start filming, Junmyeon still cannot stop from amazed with the filming site. He never knew too many people involving in making one movie. The film tools also have variety type where Junmyeon just recognized certain of it.

Besides, all the casts were really professional. It was winter during filming start. However, they wore the simple coat or shirt during only for filming.  
  
“Hey, Junmyeon. Come here. I need to touch up your make up a bit.”

Junmyeon was waddling towards Baekhyun, their make-up artist that never fail making Junmyeon jealous with his smoky eyeliner style. At first he was afraid with Baekhyun that only nodding and looking serious all the time. But when he heard how loud and annoying Baekhyun been during the filming break, his impression about the man changed. Baekhyun was not really scary as he looks.

After done shooting his part, Junmyeon was chattering. The staff immediately wrapping him with the coat before asked him to have hot coffee at the food truck. Today food truck was the fan support from Yifan fanbase. It was serving the hot coffee, hot congee, hot soup and also fish cakes. Yesterday was the _tteokbokki_  food support from Minseok (another actor) fanbase. Junmyeon was wondering either he will experience to have the food support from his fans one day.

Junmyeon saw Yifan was talking with the fans that coming to watch him near to the tent in front of food truck. Seeing Yifan made Junmyeon turned back and decided to have rest at one of canvas instead. He was avoiding Yifan even he knew Yifan was never fail found him later. Yifan always try to have some interaction with Junmyeon.

Junmyeon decided to take a nap before his next scene with Yifan. He needed to prepare mentally for that scene. His eyelids were fluttering when he smelled the warm coffee. He saw Yifan approaching him with the cup of coffee. There was the small smile plastered on the taller face.

“Hey Jun. You ended your part already. I was deciding to get the coffee for you but was holding back by my fans.” Yifan chuckled a bit and gave the small cup to Junmyeon.

“No thanks. I’m okay.”

“Drink this. It can warm you a bit.”

“I’m okay Kris.”

“Yifan.” Yifan uttered. Junmyeon was giving the annoying look before standing up, walked away from Yifan.

“You can call me Yifan, Jun.”

Junmyeon started to call Yifan by his stage name after he knew from others how Yifan preferred the professionalism. Everyone called Yifan as Kris. Even Yixing, his manager was never got to call Yifan by his real name. So, who was he to do so? But Yifan always asked Junmyeon to call him with his real name every time Junmyeon called him Kris.

“Hey! There you guys. Your scenes are next. Please be ready okay?” Sehun, the assistant director was reminding them before running out from canvas.

“Okay we will.” Junmyeon replied even he knew Sehun gone already. He looked at Yifan momentarily before saying, “I don’t think I can do it Kris. We are only colleague.”

Yifan stunned with the answers. Junmyeon was scooting from the canvas. He tried calming his heartbeat. Yifan always made his heartbeat like this. He was really nervous which ended said anything crossed his mind which he knew Yifan must hate him now. Great, so he needed to bid goodbye for their promise.

Junmyeon and Yifan was making a lot of mistakes and need to re-shoot for few times that day.

* * *

Kris was avoiding Junmyeon since that day. Junmyeon was really sad and feel want to directly asking for the forgiveness. But, he did not know how. Today he was watching other shooting since his part only start later. He was looking at Yifan that diving in the river for drowning scene. It must be really cold for him.

“Should I take it eonni?” The whispering of the staff behind Junmyeon picked his interest.

“But it was too much for you to handle by yourself. But I need to wait for the scene to finish anytime soon. Why Seohyun take the emergency leave today.” Soojung, the other props staff was holding the robe and white fluffy towel.

They kept whispering and were trying to come out with the solution when Junmyeon looked at them.

“Is there anything wrong?”

“It just, there were the props that still inside the van. It needed for the next scene. I’m forgetting to bring it out. And I stuck here to replace Seohyun since she has emergency leave.”

“You need help? I can help you guys.”

“No. You should just stay here. Lets the staff do it.”

“It’s okay. I am free after all.” Soojung looks hesitating. Junmyeon kept asking, “Where should I go?”

“If you said so then please do lend us some help. You can follow Joohyun.”

The van was not really far away from the filming site. There were many boxes inside the van. After verifying the items they needed, Junmyeon ended up carrying two metal boxes. He only lets Jooyun to carry the bags.

They were talking to each other when suddenly Joohyun tripped, pulled Junmyeon’s hand in reflex. Junmyeon was trying to balance himself and twisted his foot in process. It was hurt but Junmyeon was pretending that he okay since he did not want to worry others.

Joohyun apologized profusely and Junmyeon just ensured he was okay. He was trying to walk even it hurt. He will put some ice after they put the boxes at the props section later. They are walking slowly back to the site. When he put down the boxes, Sehun shouted him to be ready to shoot for the next scene.

Junmyeon was forgetting about his twisted ankle which actually turned worsen later.

* * *

Junmyeon was biting his lips, enduring the pain of his ankle. He has to walk for a few times since the different angle of their walking scene need to be captured. His ankle was really painful. Junmyeon was praying for it to end soon. Yifan did notice how Junmyeon was sweating.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“Luhan! I think we should take rest. Junmyeon looks unwell.” Yifan shouted and the filming stopped immediately.

“Kris.” Junmyeon hissed.

“You clearly not okay. You face really pale. Yeonhee, can you get something for him to drink? Thank you.” Yifan pulled Junmyeon to one of the rock bench and asked him sitting there.

Yifan noticed that Junmyeon was winching and limping during their scene. Therefore, he pulled out Junmyeon sneakers and sock. Clearly the dark bruise starting to appear around his ankle.

“What the hell Jun! How come it turns like this?”

“Hmm.”

“Sungjae, can you get me the medical kit?” Sungjae was nodding and running towards the canvas.

“It’s okay Kris. I can continue shooting.” Junmyeon was seeing the staffs were looking and surrounding them.

“You are not okay! Where is the medical kit that I’m ask before!” Yifan started shouting and it was the first time Junmyeon seeing him lose temper like that.

“Kris. Its-”

“What happen? When this happen?” Junmyeon was spotting Joohyun that looked at him with sorry looks at the back.

Junmyeon just kept silence and Yifan was inspecting his ankle with the frown at his handsome face. Yifan was screaming for second time before Sungjae appeared. He put the ointment and bandage by himself, not allowing any staff to touch Junmyeon foot. Junmyeon was whimpering every time Yifan’s hand have contact at his swollen ankle.

“Luhan. I think we cannot shoot our part today.” Yifan was talking to Luhan that Junmyeon not realise when the director being there.

“Sure. Let me shoot Minseok part first. Minseok be ready! We will start with the scene 15 everyone!” The film crews were starting to prepare for the next scene left Junmyeon with Yifan.

“Can you stand up?” Junmyeon nodded. However, Junmyeon have difficulties to stand properly. So Yifan piggy back him immediately.

“K..Kris.”

“Hold tight. Sungjae, could you bring me small towel and warm water later?”

Junmyeon just hope Yifan will not hear his heartbeat that thumping loudly during that moment.

* * *

Junmyeon’s foot took two weeks to properly heal. So he just staying at the side watching others filmed their scene (he insisted to come and got the glaring from Yifan due to his stubbornness). He was too guilty for making the filming dragging due to his injury.

The filming was taking a short break and Yifan was helping him to their meals tent. He asked for Junmyeon to sit there and wait for him getting the foods for both of them. Junmyeon was playing with his fingers, killed the boredom when suddenly Luhan sat in front of him.

“Are your foot okay?”

“Better Luhan-sshi.”

“No need formality. Just call me Luhan.”

“Okay.” Junmyeon smiled and nodded slightly. From faraway, he saw Minseok was talking with Yifan.

“It’s first time for me to see Kris behaves like that.” Junmyeon looked at the young director again.

“Excuse me?”

“It’s first time for me to see him furious like that.”

“I’m sorry. It’s was my fault.”

“It’s okay. I know he was care for you after all. He also did threaten us to reject the role before if we not included you in list which is so funny.”

“What? He is?”

“Yes. But don’t worry. You are the great for the first timer. I am confident with Kris choice. But it is sad since this will be Kris last project before he will take long holiday next year.”

Yifan was taking a break? Junmyeon never knew that. Of course he never knew since they barely talked with each other. Was Yifan planning getting married? He wanted to ask Yifan about it, but he just restrained from doing so. It was weird if he questioned Yifan suddenly.

Junmyeon was having the nightmare Yifan left him again that night.

* * *

The filming wrapped up in March which also the last time for Junmyeon to see Yifan. Yifan was returning to China immediately after the filmimg. Junmyeon was in bad mood for few months since Yifan actually not contacting him at all after the filming end. He was sure Yifan was getting married soon.

It already the mid of May and the spring season always Junmyeon’s favourite. Junmyeon was walking to his café (yes, Junmyeon was the owner of café and during filming, Zitao and Jongdae was helping him to look after it) while sightseeing the flowers start blooming. It was nice morning.

Junmyeon pushed the door. The bell hanged on the top of the door was ringing with the door movement. He was greeting Zitao at cash register before Jongdae was jumping to him suddenly.

“Your man is coming Myeonnie!”

“What? What man?”

Jongdae was pin pointed towards the table at the corner of the café. There was man that sitting there, his back faced Junmyeon. Junmyeon just walking to the table and suddenly the man turned back. It was Yifan. Why Yifan was here?

“Hi Jun.”

“Oh. Why?” Yifan was pulling Junmyeon to sit in front of him.

“So you will turn 30 in few days.”

_Don’t tell me._

“So I want to claim our promise then.”

“What? Why? How? Yifan.”

“It’s nice to hear you call me that name again.”

Junmyeon was turned to beet red with Yifan words. There were many questions inside his head. Why Yifan not contacting him? Why Yifan suddenly returned to China? Why he appeared after 12 years? Why and why and many why questions. But for now he reassured that Yifan did remember their promise.

For the first time Junmyeon was blooming into wide sincere smile that day.

* * *

_“Yifan.”_

_“I like the way you call my name.”_

_“Stop it. What deal you want us to make?”_

_“I think if we are still not marrying until us already 30 years old.” Yifan stopped._

_“Okay. So?”_

_“Let’s say if both of us still single during that time, can we just tie knot with each other?”_

_Junmyeon heart was pounding with Yifan words. He almost blushed but he remained cool._

_“You mean? Why with the sudden deal?”_

_“So that we have each other even no one want us? I think I don’t mind marry to you since you are Junmyeon”._

_Yifan grinned, showing his gummy smile. Junmyeon was turned to deep red already. All his coolness went away. Yifan waited for the reply. But Junmyeon was keep silence. Yifan sighed._

_“Just forget it Jun. Just forget my words.”_

_“Okay. Hmm sure? Why not?”_

_“Really? Really?!!”_

_“Yes. It’s okay if it was you. I don’t mind to marry you too since you are Yifan.”_

_They made pinkie promise that day. Junmyeon never knew that Yifan stayed single for 30 years only to fulfil this promise. And Yifan never knew that no one can make Junmyeon heartbeat wild like he does._

 

 

**The End**

 

 

  
**PROLOGUE:**

  
“I need him to be in this movie.”

“This is my movie Kris!”

“Yes. But it so awkward for me to suddenly coming to him and suddenly claims our promise for 12 years.”

“But why my movie Kris?!!”

“Because I know you need me and Junmyeon was dreaming to become actor once so I can fulfil his dream too.”

“But this is my movie we talk about and your reasoning was the weirdest thing I ever heard.”

“I just want to use this chance to be close to him again Lu! The script was perfect! Jongin new piece have too many bromance elements and it will make us closer again!”

“But. This is my movie.” Luhan pouted.

“Help me Lu. Let me close again with Jun again.” Luhan sighed.

“But-”

“Stop saying this was your movie. I should rethink to accept this offer or not. I know you already boast around that this movie will have me in it.”

Luhan was scrunched his face before Yifan continued, “And told everyone that you make Sehun as your assistant since you like the boy and you was trying to court him. I wonder what the press will do if they get this info.”

Luhan face turned white.


End file.
